The goal is to determine whether bryostatin 1 administered to patients with advanced malignancies is capable of inducing significant and sustained down-regulation of total PKC activity in a surrogate target tissue. The second major goal is to determine whether in vivo administration of bryostatin results in plasma bryostatin 1 concentrations mimicking those reported to potentiate ara-C related apoptosis in leukemic cells in vitro.